1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a writing tablet.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional notebook computer includes a main body for accommodating core components, such integrated circuits (ICs), and a lid pivotally connected to the main body. The notebook computer also has a keyboard mounted on the main body and a pointing device. Both the keyboard and the pointing device are electrically connected with the core components to be used as input devices for the notebook computer. However, the above described input devices do not have similarity with conventional writing apparatus, thus they are not suited to be used for character inputs.
Therefore, a portable electronic device with a writing tablet is desired.